


By Any Other Name

by Cyanne



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: Written for a Tea and Swissroll challenge on LJ. Bodie and Doyle and the names they call each other.





	By Any Other Name

"Honeybun," Doyle asked.  
  
"That just makes me hungry."  
  
"Snookums?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Loverboy?"  
  
"Pretty sure I just proved that I was all man, sweetheart," Bodie protested but he could feel the giggles bubbling up. And he did  _not_  giggle.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Now you're going even further backwards. Also no. "  
  
"Sweet Cakes? I do like to eat you up."  
  
"Mmm, can do that to me any time but if you call me that, you'll be doing it with a black eye. And what's with the food?"  
  
"Always feeding you, aren't I?"  
  
Bodie couldn't really argue with that.  
  
"Love Muffin? Oh, I know, Big Daddy. Teddy Bear?"  
  
The names kept getting sillier and sillier until Bodie was reduced to a heap of laughter, tears running down his cheeks. Although there were much worse places to collapse than on top of Doyle. Especially when they were both naked and still satisfied from earlier.  
  
"Jellyfish?"  
  
"You’re the one with the stinger." He was proved correct when Doyle pinched his arse. "See," Bodie said, resisting the urge to rub the spot. "Why all the names?  
  
"I'm your angelfish, right? You always say so. Want something special to call you," Doyle said  
  
"You call me "love," and "sweetheart," and "sunshine". What's wrong with those," Bodie asked.  
  
"You call me all those things, too. And I call other people love all the time."  
  
"Your voice is different when you say it to me, Ray. Sweeter. I know you mean it when you call me  _love._ "  
  
"Hmmm, maybe you're more of a Flower? Or a Buttercup."  
  
Bodie put his head back down and growled into Ray's chest, resisting the temptation to start licking. God help him, but he did love the aggravating sod.  
  
"That's my Bodie."  
  
Bodie burrowed in closer and hummed in contentment.  
  
"Like that one, do you? Me, too," Ray said, wrapping his arms around his partner and dropping a soft kiss on his head. "My Bodie."


End file.
